The present invention relates to a tool bit grinder, and more specifically to a grinding control unit installed in a tool bit grinder and adapted to control the feeding of the bit to be ground relative to the grinding wheel of the grinding unit of the tool bit grinder.
A variety of manual drills, hand drills and power drills have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These drills commonly use a bit to cut the workpiece. Because the cutting edge of a bit wears quickly with use, it must be regularly ground with a grinder. However, because the tip of a bit has particularly curved faces, grinding a bit requires skill. An experienced master still need much time to complete the grinding of a bit. There are known various automatic tool bit grinders available on the market. However, these automatic tool bit grinders are commonly expensive, not economic to every user.